THE DAVID AND GOLIATH RAID - TAKE TWO
by Wondering Amber
Summary: With an injured Tully, very little water and no transportation will the Rat Patrol make it across the desert on foot in search of a waterhole that might or might not exist.
1. Chapter 1

**This is MY TAKE on the episode titled "The David and Goliath Raid" for the TV show 'The Rat Patrol'...If you are familiar with the episode you will realize that I have added scenes that weren't in the original airing...I do not own the characters nor do I receive any monies for using them and No Copyright is intended. I hope you enjoy this, though reviews are nice they are not required..Now, QUIET ON THE SET, THE DAVID AND GOLIATH RAID TAKE TWO...AAAAAND ACTION!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Tully! Sgt. Troy yelled as the Kentuckian was tossed through the air, landing in a sitting position on the sand still as a statue. As he made his way over to the younger man, there was only time to notice blood dripping from a cut in the corner of the man's left eye and the dazed look on his face before another shot from Dietrich's tank hit the second jeep flipping it over on its side, the impact sending both men down the sand dune. Rolling to a stop Troy maneuvered onto his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear it, looking up he saw Moffitt helping Tully away from the area with Hitch following. Getting to his feet he made his way to the other men who had stopped about twenty-five feet from where the jeeps sat, he took a moment to look over his men. Hitch was resting in the sand to Troy's right, Moffitt was to his left checking over Tully who lay on the sand unmoving.

Moffitt! How's Tully? He asked worry showing on his face.

"Out for the moment, looks like his arm took a hit, won't know how bad until we can get a good look at it." He answered. With a light pat on the unconscious man's shoulder the British Sergeant moved closer to Troy.

They could hear Dietrich giving orders to his men and a few minutes later the Captain was telling Troy that there was no point in playing cat and mouse but when the sun became too hot for the four men, they should follow the road. Dietrich went on to say that his place wasn't far, he would be waiting for the men to turn themselves in. A few minutes later the Rat Patrol heard vehicles start up and move off, as the engine sounds grew more distant, Troy, Moffitt and Hitch exchanged surprised looks.

"Serge, sounds like they're leaving." Hitch commented.

"Troy…must be these charts, probably the only copies, he thinks if he tries to take us in we'll destroy them." Moffitt said as he flipped through the charts in his hand.

"Yeah, Yeah and we will if we can't save them." Troy replied.

"Serge, we bought it this time." Hitch said as he sent a glance in Tully's direction.

"Yeah, well…let's see if we can salvage anything." Troy said as he got to his feet.

Moffitt was trying to wake his injured driver. "Tully, come on lad, time to go." He said as he knelt beside the man. "Tully!" As the young man's eyes opened Moffitt let out a sigh of relief which turned to worry when he noticed the uneven pupils. "Easy Tully, let's go slow." With Troy's help they soon had the dazed man on his feet.

With Sgt. Troy in the lead, Moffitt and Hitch supported Tully as they made their way back to their wrecked vehicles. One of the jeeps still sat on all four tires but the 50 caliber had been blown apart and smoke spiraled from the engine. Tully collapsed to the ground near the front tire resting against the driver side door and Hitch knelt down to take a look at the wounded arm. Troy started looking around for anything of use while Moffitt continued to look over the charts, glancing up occasionally to watch Hitch tend to Tully.

As Hitch tore the sleeve of his friend's shirt to get a closer look at the damaged arm, he paused when the wound was revealed. The shot from the German tank had grazed Tully's left arm from a few inches below the shoulder to just above the elbow, the wound looked bad and it had to be painful but Tully didn't even wince as Hitch wrapped a handkerchief around his arm and tied it off with a piece of black rubber.

Tully! Hey you in there? Hitch asked as he caught and held the dark eyes, he could see the pupils were uneven and wondered if he had hit his head at some point during his fall. Tully glanced away staring off and didn't respond to the question {Maybe being a little out of it is a good thing right now, that arm is gonna be real painful when he comes to his senses.}

"I found a little water." Sgt. Troy said as he came around the overturned jeep, clutching a canteen in his hands.

Hitch glanced up as the Sergeant came to stand nearby, catching sight of the hole in the canteen, caught the Serge's eyes. "That's not enough, is it?"

"No, there's a lot of miles between here and our lines, we'll be going through the desert with very little cover and a hot sun overhead."

"If you run out of water in the desert, you're dead." Tully said quietly as he stared out over the sand.

Tully, how you doing? Troy asked.

As if moving in slow motion Tully looked up at the Sergeant, trying to understand what Troy was saying but his head really hurt, ears were ringing and he couldn't hear very well. What happened Serge? He asked softly.

Kneeling in front of his young friend, Troy caught the confused look on the man's face but for the moment the dark eyes were clear and the Sergeant explained.

"You were taking a shot at Dietrich's men with the .50 when one of the tanks fired on the jeep, you were airborne for a few seconds before landing in the sand." Troy answered.

Tully closed his eyes briefly, then focused on Troy's mouth, waiting for him to speak again but for a few minutes the Serge just stared back at him.

What's wrong? Troy asked

Tully shook his head slightly, trying to clear it, then put a hand next to his ear, closing his eyes briefly, wondering why he couldn't make out what the Serge was saying…when he opened them he caught the concerned look on Sgt. Troy's face.

"You're having trouble hearing me, aren't you?" Troy asked, pronouncing each word slowly, and at the younger man's nod, continued. "You're trying to read my lips."

"Why does everything sound like it's a long way off, Serge?" Tully asked in a low voice but before Troy could respond the Kentuckian rest his head against the tire and a second later closed his eyes.

Tully! Tully! Troy tapped the man's face lightly but received no response.

Hitch stared at Tully for a second then looked to Sgt. Troy, "You think his hearing was messed up when the tank shot at him?"

"Yeah Hitch, I think that's exactly what happened." Troy answered. "Can he read lips?

"Sure Serge." Hitch said with a grin, glancing fondly at Tully. "Been trying to teach me, said it comes in handy when you're too far to hear what the enemy is saying but close enough to see their lips move, or when it gets too noisy ya can't hear."

Troy hadn't known that about his driver but before he could ask Hitch more questions, Moffitt called to him.

Troy! How far can we make the water stretch? He asked

The Serge gently squeezed the unconscious man's shoulder before turning to see what his second wanted.

"Look here." Moffitt said as he pointed to a spot on one of the charts. "A water hole between here and the allies, in the center."

"That can't be, it's not on any of our charts." Troy replied.

Catching the Sergeants eyes Moffitt spoke. "Perhaps the Arabs know something we don't." At the doubtful expression on Troy's face, the British Sergeant tried again. "Troy, these charts are important, now do we destroy them and turn ourselves in…or do we take a chance? Moffitt glanced at Tully, who was still unconscious. Troy turned toward Tully as well and after studying the younger man a few seconds came to a decision.

"Why not." Troy said as he glanced back at Moffitt.

Hitch wiped the blood from the cut near his friend's eye to get a closer look at it, about a quarter inch long but not very deep, luckily whatever had hit him caught the corner of his eye and not the inside. Thinking about Tully's hearing problem he looked for any visual damage to the ear, gently turning the man's head from side to side, there was no bleeding and no cuts or contusions which was a relief. Hitch had listened as the Sergeant's discussed whether to get rid of the charts or use them, his concern was how they were going to make it through the desert with very little water and an injured team mate. If they followed the chart and it was wrong…well they probably _wouldn't_ make it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sgt. Troy moved beside Tully and with help from Hitch had the man awake, on his feet and moving, a little unsteady but moving within a few minutes. The four men continued to walk in the direction of the water hole with the hot desert sun beating down upon them, there was no cool breeze just a hot, dry wind blowing against them, aggravating already overheating bodies. Trudging on hoping the chart was right 'one foot in front of the other' was a silent mantra, repeating itself over and over in three of the four men's heads. Each time they took a break for a sip of water it was getting harder and harder to keep moving.

Tully felt like he was moving in slow motion, mind still foggy from being tossed from the jeep his head was really starting to hurt and the sun beating down on his bandaged arm was starting to get uncomfortable. For a moment he felt light headed and dizzy the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground, immediately helped to his feet by two sets of arms.

"Come on Lad, not much further." Moffitt encouraged.

"Yeah, come on Tully, no time to sit" Hitch said as he and Moffitt pulled their friend to his feet, Moffitt staying close in case the young man faltered again.

Several miles later they came to a stop in the shade of a sand dune, all four men collapsing to the ground.

"You think we've covered ten miles yet?" Troy asked Moffitt.

"I think so," He replied too tired to say more.

Looking around at his teammates Moffitt knew they wouldn't be able to go much further without more water. Hitch was showing signs of sunburn over his normally healthy tan, Troy was sweating and his face had a red cast from the sun and without his hat had no protection from the hot rays of the sun. Tully was in the same shape no hat to cover his fair hair, face red, his breathing fast he sat staring at nothing continually twisting a piece of black rubber in his hand. The young man was out on his feet, Troy knelt beside the injured man, when out of the blue Tully spoke.

Looking into Sgt. Troy's eyes, Tully said. "When I was boy I could knock the eye out of a quail from 50 paces with my slingshot." Stretching the material in his hands he continued to stare at the Sergeant.

Troy stared back wondering just how bad Tully had been injured, one minute his eyes were clear and focused the next they would be questioning as if he wasn't sure what was going on. The pupils in his eyes were still a little uneven and he still hadn't reacted to the wound in his arm. {So out of it he can't feel the pain}.

Moffitt and Hitch watched as Tully continued to stare at Troy, as if waiting for a response but the Sergeant wasn't sure what to say as the minutes passed Moffitt took pity on the Sgt.

"Let's have some water." He said, when he was sure Troy was looking at him, Moffitt nodded toward Tully.

Troy glanced back at Tully then passed the canteen to Moffitt, there was only a few sips left and knowing his men they wouldn't take any, saving it for their injured teammate instead. He was proven correct when Moffitt held the canteen to his lips swirling the contents around gently as he pretended to take his share, Hitch copied the movements before handing the canteen back to Troy, glancing at the two men he held it out to Tully.

Speaking slowly Troy said. "Alright Tully time for some water." Brown eyes held blue for a second before the younger man grabbed the canteen and quickly finished off the water. Troy had to pull the empty container from Tully's tight grasp, tossing it to the sand glanced at Moffitt and Hitch, then looking up at the sun he bowed his head before covering one of Tully's hands with his own, catching the dark eyes slowly spoke. "Come on Tully, time to go." Helping the man to his feet, Troy stayed close and with the other two following they continued the search for water.

The Sun was down now as the men made their way through the cooling desert and as the night moved in they struggled to stay warm against the cold harsh wind. Twice Tully collapsed but each time a pair of arms pulled him to his feet, Hitch and Moffitt stayed by his side while Troy led them through the night.

Tully stumbled, unable to regain his balance, fell to his knees, body shaking from cold and fatigue, muscles twitching, he knew he had to get up but the light headiness was plaguing him more and dizziness was starting to be his constant companion, the headache was worse and his ears were still ringing.

Troy knew they were all reaching the end of their proverbial rope but Tully was closer than any of them and as he saw the younger man fall, moved to kneel beside him.

"Tully." He said as he tapped the man on his good arm trying to get his attention, when Tully looked up Troy spoke close to his face. "You have to get up, we can't stay here, understand?"

Tully read the Serge's lips…nodding tried to get to his feet…couldn't manage it on his own so Troy draped Tully's good arm over his shoulders giving the man the support he needed to stand.

"That's it Tully." Hitch said as he took over for Sgt. Troy, exchanging a worried glance with the Sergeant. Can't we let him rest for a few minutes, Serge?

"We can't Hitch…moving at night is a lot easier than having to fight the heat of day." Troy answered

Hitch knew the Serge was right but he also knew if they kept going they might not have a choice in the matter because Tully was wearing down and sooner or later when he collapsed again they wouldn't be able to get him back up. "Hang in there Tully, you read me, you hang in there."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was after midnight when the group was forced to stop, as they made their way over a dune Tully had miss stepped and went down, Moffitt had tried to catch the young driver but it was too late and Tully ended up rolling a short distance before coming to a stop face down in the sand not moving.

Tully! Hitch yelled as he made his way to his friend. Tully! He called again kneeling beside the prone form, gently he caught hold of his friend's right shoulder and quickly eased him onto his back, clearing sand from the man's eyes, nose and mouth before checking to make sure he was breathing.

Hitch! How is he? Troy asked as he and Moffitt fell to their knees beside them.

"He's out Serge." Hitch looked to Troy, "I don't think he's gonna get back up very soon."

"We can't carry him, not in our present state." Moffitt commented. What do you want to do Troy?

Troy took a tired hand across his face and tried to think, they were all in bad shape, the lack of water and constant walking had sapped their energy but they had to keep moving, he knew once the sun came up they wouldn't be able to cover much ground. Glancing at Tully, Sergeant Troy shook his head, looking at his watch made out the time was twelve thirty {if we let him rest for an hour, then get him on his feet it would still be dark for about four hours and we should be able to make it to the water hole by daybreak.}

Troy exchanged looks with Moffitt and Hitch then glanced down at the unconscious driver. "Okay, we'll give him an hour then try to get him on his feet, Moffitt let's get him off the sand."

The two Sergeants maneuvered Tully into a semi reclining position his upper body resting against Hitch's chest, head resting against the younger man's shoulder. Feeling the trembling in his friend's body Hitch wrapped his arms around his friend avoiding the injured arm and pulled him tight trying to warm him up. Troy and Moffitt had felt the tremors as well and thinking to help they took up position on either side of Hitch, shoulder to shoulder while their fourth man slept on.

The first thing Tully noticed as he started to regain consciousness was the feeling of warmth, not like the heat of the desert sun but a comfortable heat which had eased his shivering, then he felt the gentle rise and fall of someone breathing, curious he tried to open his eyes.

Hitch thought he felt a slight movement from his friend and tried to get a clear view of his face but Tully's forehead had come to rest against Hitch's neck and he couldn't see his friends face so he looked toward Troy.

"I think he's coming around Serge." Hitch said as he felt the brush of lashes against his neck as his friend tried to open his eyes.

Tully moved so he could see who was holding him, blinking several times before he could bring the man's face into focus. Hitch? He said in a puzzled tone, looking around glimpsed the worried faces of Troy and Moffitt. What happened?

"Well, Lad you decided to take a nap and we've been waiting for you to wake up." Moffitt said looking directly at his driver.

"How long? Tully asked.

"About forty five minutes, man you had me worried." Hitch admitted as he moved so his friend could see his face.

Troy couldn't see the man's eyes but hoped he was having one of his clear moments, standing up he held a hand out to the injured driver and after a few seconds Tully took hold and with a strong tug Troy had him on his feet, bracing him when he stumbled a little. "We need to move." The Sergeant said as Tully glanced at him.

Sergeant Troy kept them walking through the night, giving support when needed, encouragement when they were getting too tired but always keeping them on the move. The sun had been up for a few hours when they stumbled up the side of a dune, Troy was the first to make it to the top and looking down he caught sight of the water hole and with renewed hope he yelled at his men to get moving, Tully was on his knees head down, Hitch had fallen beside him and Moffitt had just made it to the top.

"Come on get up, you want me to drink it all myself." Troy yelled as he went to each man trying to get them to move…they were so close. "The water…the water" he yelled. Moffitt was the first to stumble down the incline to reach the water, Tully was next but lost his balance and fell but Hitch and Troy pulled him to his feet.

Moffitt had made it to the water hole, dropping to his knees scooped water up in his hand and was starting to drink when he caught sight of several dead animals a short distance from the waterhole. Sniffing the water he quickly emptied his hand, glancing over at his team mates saw Tully fill both hands with water. "No! Don't drink the water!

Hitch and Troy had halted automatically at the British Sergeant's words but with his hearing still messed up Tully didn't hear the warning.

Knowing he had to do something Moffitt dove at the injured man knocking him to the ground, Tully landed on his bad arm, grabbing it with his right hand tried to ride out the pain caused by the impact.

Troy asked Moffitt what was wrong and as the British Sergeant explained he nodded toward the dead animals. "Look there…the water…it's been poisoned." He replied.

Suddenly a shot came out of nowhere almost hitting Tully who lay dazed on the ground, Troy grabbed the injured man, guiding him to safe cover, while he tried to figure out what was going on.

Coming to rest against a sturdy pole that had been planted deep in the sand, Tully tried to get his breathing under control, right hand still wrapped around the injured arm, he rest his temple against the pole and closed his eyes.

Troy glanced at his men then stood and made his way around the remains of a stone dwelling, near where they were hiding, leaning his back against what might have been a door way at one time, took a quick look, Capt. Dietrich was standing a short distance from where Troy was hiding. Resting his head against the stone he closed his eyes briefly then shook his head and made his way back to his men.

Collapsing in the sand beside Tully he glanced at Moffitt and Hitch. "It's Dietrich." He said.

"Dietrich, how did he get here?" asked Hitch.

"The same way we did just a little more comfortably." Answered Moffitt. "He's probably been watching us wear ourselves out."

Tully woke to see Troy, Moffitt and Hitch sitting near him in the sand, looking round dazedly he caught sight of the water hole forgetting that it was bad. "Water." He said as he started to head toward the pool. Only to be held back by Sgt. Troy,

"Stay down Tully, you want to get yourself shot…it's no good, it's been poisoned," Troy said speaking slowly.

Panting, Tully read the Sergeants lips, "I've gotta…have…some water." He said.

Troy released Tully's shoulder and arm when he was sure the man wouldn't try to go for the water again. "Yeah, Yeah." He said softly giving the man's arm a light tap with his fist.

"Sgt. Troy, I want to talk to you." Capt. Dietrich's voice carried to the men's hiding place.

Exchanging a look with Moffitt, Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he wants to surrender." Moffitt suggested.

With a grin, Troy said, "I'll ask him." Glancing at Tully, Sgt. Troy gave him a pat on the shoulder before going to see what Captain Dietrich wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Troy made his way back to the men, Capt. Dietrich was right they had come to the end of their ropes and when he relayed the conversation with Dietrich to his men, Moffitt and Hitch both agreed they felt like they were ready to cave in.

Tully sat with eyes closed trying to ignore the pain in his arm as he tried to hear what the Sergeant was saying, he could actually hear a little better, now that the ringing in his ears had disappeared but the voices still sounded a little off. He opened his eyes to look around at his friends they were all waiting to see how the Sergeant was going to get them out of this.

Troy didn't know what he was going to do, they had been in some tight spots before but this…looking around trying to find something they could use and not seeing anything but desert and more desert no weapons and as Moffitt mentioned a pen knife wouldn't be very useful. Hearing the British Sergeant continue to talk about having no weapons and no hope, Troy was hard pressed not to agree. Then he caught sight of an old fire pit, at some point someone had set up two wood stakes to use for cooking, the top of the stakes were v shaped, staring for a moment an idea started to take shape.

"Hold on…hold on." Glancing quickly at his injured man, then back at the fire pit the idea became a plan.

"Tully, do you have any more of this?" Troy asked as he nudged the driver and gently pulled on the piece of black rubber Hitch had used to tie off the bandage on the injured arm.

Tully took a moment to focus on what the Sergeant had asked, slowly he reached in his back pocket and grabbed what was left of the black material and offered it to Troy. Moffitt cast a glance at Troy, wondering what he was thinking, as they exchanged looks, Troy reached past him to yank a stake from the pit then turned back to Tully. Nudging him on the leg he said. "Stay with me Tully, I'm gonna make you a slingshot." Hitch give me your knife!

With suggestions from Tully, who was trying to stay focused and Moffitt who held the stake while Troy worked on it they soon had a slingshot. Showing the finished product to Tully. "What do you think?" he asked.

Tully nodded his head and Sgt. Troy couldn't help but think they might get out of this mess yet and feeling energized urged Tully to his feet. "Let's go."

After Troy and Tully took off Moffitt and Hitch rolled to their stomachs staying hidden from Capt. Dietrich's guns.

"Hey, Moffitt." Hitch began, "Do you know what Sgt. Troy has in mind? Is he really gonna have Tully try to use the slingshot?

"Yes, I believe that's the plan." Moffitt replied with a frown.

"But…Tully can barely stay focused…what good is a slingshot against tanks, and trucks? Hitch asked.

"I don't think Troy is trying to take out the tank or the trucks, I think he has an easier target in mind." Moffitt answered. "I suppose we will have to wait and see what transpires."

Exchanging concerned glances both men shook their heads and continued to wait for the two men to return.

Troy led Tully toward a low area of ground where he hoped they would be able to give themselves an opening to escape, Tully stumbled a few times on the way but Sgt. Troy was there to help keep him on his feet.

The two men reached their destination, dropping to their stomachs on the ground, Troy was relieved to see the jeep he had noticed earlier while talking with Dietrich. The jeep was parked a few yards from the other vehicles, one soldier sitting in the driver's seat while the other sat on the ground near the passenger side tire.

Troy glanced at Tully and when he was sure the man was looking at him, explained his plan.

"See the one sitting on the ground?" at the other man's nod, continued. "Do you think you could hit him from here?"

Tully measured the distance with sharp eyes,{if he could find the right projectile…yeah he could take the soldier out}. Scanning the ground he couldn't see anything that he could use. "There's nothing here." Looking at Troy. "Do you have a bullet?"

"Yeah, on my clip." Troy answered as he pulled a magazine off his belt and knocked a bullet free, handing if off to Tully.

Tully took the bullet apart, keeping only the shell, "You have to plant the slingshot," he told Troy.

The Sergeant pulled his knife free from its scabbard and started digging a small hole to set the slingshot in, once it was ready Tully tried to pull back on the rubber only to stop when his left arm couldn't hold the wood.

Wincing Tully closed his eyes for a moment, "You're going to have to hold it…my arm" he told Troy.

Troy tightened his fist around the slingshot as Tully put the bullet into the pocket pulled it back and aimed at the soldier sitting on the ground, targeting the soldier's right temple only to lean against Troy panting when he couldn't get a clear shot.

"It's no good." He told Troy

Why? What's the matter? Troy asked.

"I have to hit him in the head but the helmet is in the way." Answered Tully trying to come up with another target area.

Troy glanced at the soldier, looked at the sun then back at the soldier. "Wait a minute…Wait a minute." Taking his knife he positioned it so that the sun reflected off its blade sending a beam of light to rest on the soldiers hand and as the soldier looked around to see where the beam was coming from Tully let loose of the pocket sending the shell toward the soldiers head, it was a perfect shot, Tully couldn't help but grin as Troy patted his shoulder. As the second soldier stepped down from the jeep to check on his fallen comrade Troy moved in quick grabbing the soldier by the neck buried his knife in the Germans back, killing him instantly. Tully grabbed for the water bag hanging from the jeep and took a quick sip, picking up the soldiers weapon as Troy took a sip of water before exchanging it for the weapon Tully was holding in his hands. As the two men tried to sneak into the jeep, Capt. Dietrich saw them and started ordering his troops to move. When Tully was behind the wheel Troy told him to go as he sprayed bullets toward Dietrich and his men, one armored car managed to keep up with the jeep as they went to pick up the rest of the team.

Tully was trying to maintain control of the jeep, but every turn of the wheel stretched the damaged skin on his arm, the pain was so intense he thought he'd pass out but Knowing he had to get to Hitch and Moffitt doubled his efforts to stay awake as he brought the car to a halt in front of the two men managed to throw the gear in park before everything went dark.

Hitch jumped in the passenger side of the jeep as soon as Tully pulled up while Moffitt and Troy grabbed a couple of German grenades found in the stolen jeep to use against the armored car. While Moffitt and Troy were waiting for the right moment to toss the grenades, Hitch checked on Tully.

Hitch realized his friend had passed out and tried to wake him with no success, there was no time to switch places before Troy and Moffitt climbed in telling him to move it. Having no choice he pushed the unconscious man as far to the driver side as he could before grabbing the wheel and with Moffitt holding on to Tully so he wouldn't fall out as they moved, Hitch took off not stopping til they were miles away from Dietrich.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Troy figured they were a safe distance from the Germans he tapped Hitch on the shoulder.

"I think we're good, go ahead and park behind those rocks." He said pointing a few yards to the right.

After they were stationary, Troy jumped out and moved quickly to the driver's side to check on Tully, tossing the water bag to Hitch. "Take a sip or two but that's all we have until we get to an allied camp or find another water hole."

Troy examined Tully, he was breathing heavy and when the Sergeant checked the injured arm he found fresh blood spotting the bandage and the man's skin was too hot. Moffitt had taken a share of the water and was looking over the jeep trying to find a first aid kit, there was an extra container of fuel attached to the back still intact and as he looked under the back seat he found the med kit. Setting it on the seat he looked through it to see if there was anything they could use for Tully's arm.

"Troy, the Germans really know how to pack a medical kit." Moffitt said as examined the contents.

"Let's get him in the back then you can fix him up." Troy said.

Hitch helped move Tully to the back seat so Moffitt had more room to work, first he removed the old bandage and after cleaning the blood away he got a good look at the injury.

"Troy, how far are we from the nearest medical facility?" He asked.

The Sergeant was studying a map he'd found in the glove compartment trying to get an idea of where they were, using the water hole chart as a start point he figured if they continued driving in a westerly direction it would take them to an allied field hospital . "Almost seventy miles maybe a little more." Why? He answered glancing at the British Sergeant.

"Driving that far in this heat isn't going to help Tully, his arm is showing signs of infection, he's dehydrated and it looks like he might have a fever." Sgt. Moffitt explained. "The wound needs to be cleaned out or it'll get worse and right now I don't have the water to do it."

What about the charts Serge? Hitch asked looking from Tully to Troy. "Maybe there's another source of water close by."

"Yeah, maybe…Moffitt I'll finish up with Tully you look through the charts." Troy moved beside Tully, examining the wound he could see what the Brit meant, sand had made it through the bandage, irritating the graze to the point it had started bleeding, using a few alcohol swabs to try and clean the sand away he poured on some antiseptic then applied a fresh bandage.

Hitch was keeping an eye on the back trail in case Dietrich decided to head their way but he caught a glimpse of Tully's arm before Troy wrapped it and worriedly studied his unconscious friends face. Tully hadn't moved an inch since they had placed him in the back of the stolen car but even unconscious Hitch could tell his breathing was too fast, it reminded him of the dog Troy had rescued not so long ago, It had constantly panted trying to keep it's body from overheating in the desert sun, maybe that's what was happening with Tully, his body was trying to cool itself off but unlike the dog if his breathing sped up too much it could be dangerous. They needed to get Tully out of the sun and hopefully Moffitt could find another water hole, with this thought in mind Hitch focused on the back trail and continued his watch.

Moffitt was looking over a chart that could be useful, a waterhole was indicated about twenty miles from where they were, in the direction Troy was wanting to go. Peering at it closely the British Sergeant noticed that whoever had drawn up the chart indicated an oasis, if it was accurate they would have shade for Tully to rest and water to cool him off before heading toward the allied camp.

"Troy, I might have found something." Moffitt said as he glanced toward the Sergeant who was still sitting beside the injured driver.

Troy stepped down from the car and moved toward the hood of the vehicle where Moffitt had spread out the charts as he looked through them. What is it? He asked, glancing down at the chart his second had placed in front of him.

"See this (pointing to a spot on the chart)…it indicates an oasis of sorts, there should be shade and there's a water hole…at least according to the charts." Moffitt explained, watching as Troy studied the drawings.

"It's in the direction we were heading…if there's a chance we can get Tully out of the sun for a little while then it would be worth a look." Troy commented, as Moffitt nodded in agreement he glanced at Hitch. What do you think?

"Serge, when he comes to he'll be pretty thirsty and as you said we have to make the water last…if we can find someplace shady with a clean water source then let's try it…besides, Hitch said with a grin…it's on the way right."

"Yeah…Yeah." Troy replied and looking at Moffitt and Hitch, continued. "Let's go find this oasis so we can get our boy taken care of." Exchanging grins, Moffitt gathered the charts, then sat beside Tully, with Hitch at the wheel, and Troy in the passenger seat they took off across the desert in search of an oasis.

Following the directions Moffitt supplied it took little time to arrive at the designated waterhole, it was hidden behind a couple of fairly high sand dunes and as Hitch carefully maneuvered the vehicle over the sand he brought the car to a stop a few yards from the oasis.

"You see what I see Serge? Hitch asked, glancing at Troy.

Troy scanned the area noting the tall reeds growing at the edge of the waterhole, there were several spindly trees bunched together creating a patch of shade a few feet back from the water and with the shade provided by the dunes it would make a good rest spot.

"Let's hope the water is good." Troy said as he stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to the water, noticing there were no dead animals and the only smell he could pick up was a sweet scent almost like honeysuckle, he bent down to test the water. Dipping a forefinger in the water he felt the coolness, taking a breath he tasted the water, a few minutes later he was making his way back to his men.

"Well Troy, are we staying?" Moffitt asked. "Or do we keep going?"

Hitch had watched as Sgt. Troy tasted the water and when the Serge had paused for a few minutes after trying it, he wandered if they would have to find another water source.

"We're staying, the water is good and there's enough shade to protect Tully." Troy informed the two men, "Go take a drink and see for yourself, I'll see if there's anything to use for a sleeping mat in the trunk."

Moffitt and Hitch moved quickly to the waterhole, taking a moment to splash the cooling liquid on their sunburnt faces then they cupped their hands and drank. Taking small sips as not to upset their stomachs and with a final drink they stood and moved back to where Troy was rummaging through the trunk of the car.

"Any luck Serge?" Hitch asked as he stepped beside the shorter man.

"Well, two blankets and a pack with a few ration kits, no weapons or ammo." Troy answered as he passed the items to Hitch, "Here, set up a sleeping mat for Tully, when you're finished we'll move him in."

"Sure, Serge." Hitch answered.

Taking a moment to check on Tully, he found Moffitt sitting beside the still form and as Hitch examined his friend's features, the British Sergeant took a handkerchief, wet it down with water from the stolen canteen then started bathing the unconscious man's face.

How is he? Hitch asked.

"He's still too hot, I think his fever is up, which means we really need to clean out that wound." Moffitt replied with a worried frown on his dark features. "He hasn't made a sound since passing out, his breathing is too fast and he needs to get some water in his system."

"I'm going to set up a place for him to rest, Serge says we'll move him soon as I get it ready." Hitch placed a hand on Tully's shoulder, gave it a quick squeeze then moved away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sgt. Troy, having found nothing else in the trunk other than a jack and some tools closed the lid and moved up to the driver side of the car. Glancing at Tully, he watched as Moffitt tried to cool the young man off, "You think he'll be alright?" Troy examined the sleeping man's features, noting the sunburn and the unnatural flush to the cheeks.

"If we can keep the infection in his arm from getting worse and if we can keep his fever down, I'd say our young friend will be alright." Moffitt replied.

And if we can't? Troy asked catching the other man's eyes.

"His body will continue to heat up and you know as well as I do what happens when the body gets too hot, especially out here."

"Yeah…well let's hope we can prevent that." Troy said.

"Serge, it's ready." Hitch said as he stepped in beside the Sergeant.

After Moffitt had maneuvered Tully to where Hitch and Troy could get a good hold on his upper body and legs, the two men carried their friend over to the shade of the trees and gently lay him on the blanket Hitch had placed on the sand, using the other blanket as a pillow they folded it up and placed it behind the sleeping man's head.

"What now, Moffitt." Troy asked once Tully was settled.

"Now we clean the wound and try to cool him down, Hitch there was a German helmet in the car, fill it with water and bring it over to me…Troy do you have anything to start a fire, we'll need to warm up the water in order to clean the wound."

"Yeah, I'll find something to use as firewood, Hitch as soon as you bring the water I need you to take first watch, take the water bag then find a good spot to watch the back trail, you see anything coming this way, yell and we'll move out, we don't have enough ammo to take on Dietrich and his men."

"Yes Sir," Hitch replied as he took off toward the car to get the helmet.

Meanwhile Troy gathered an armful of twigs to use as kindling…he built a small pit a few feet from the water and soon had a fire going. He had managed to fix up a spit and when Hitch brought the helmet full of water over to him, Troy tightened the chin strap so the helmet wouldn't sit directly on the fire but instead hung from the makeshift cross bar.

Troy handed Hitch the confiscated MP 40 and the young driver made his way to the top of a sand dune to take first watch.

While they were waiting for the water to heat up, Moffitt continued to bath Tully's face in an attempt to ease the heat of the fever, watching as Troy took up position on the sleeping man's right side. Troy placed a hand on Tully's chest, relieved to see his breathing had leveled out a little and he was no longer panting, he could also feel the heat through the younger man's shirt and glanced up at Moffitt.

"We should try to get him to drink, there was a cup in the pack I found…I'll be back." Troy said as he retrieved the metal cup, filling it half way before moving back to Tully's side. Placing his left arm under the man's shoulders he lift the man off the sand til he was resting against his chest, tipping the cup just enough to let a few drops of water touch the unconscious man's lips he wait a few seconds to see what would happen.

As Tully started to make his way to consciousness he felt something cool and wet touch his lips, then he felt drops of water hit his tongue…feeling like he hadn't had water in weeks he tried to grab the cup and in doing so took in too much liquid at one time causing him to choke.

When Tully had grabbed for the cup Troy had pulled it back but not before half its contents ended up down the man's throat, quickly he pulled Tully to a sitting position as the younger man coughed.

"Easy Tully…Easy." Troy continued to hold him up until the coughing fit eased up, looking into the half lidded brown eyes he spoke. "You have to drink it slow Tully, I know your thirsty but we don't want you to be sick…do you want to try again?

Tully blinked a few times to clear his vision and when he could make out Sgt. Troy's features, nodded his head this time careful to take short sips.

"That's enough for now, how do you feel?" Troy asked as he eased the man to the sand.

"Hot and tired." Tully answered. Where are we? Looking around he didn't see Hitch and with a quick motion tried to sit up. Where's Hitch? Is he ok?

"Easy Lad." Moffitt scolded as he gently pushed Tully back to the ground. "Hitch is on the dune, keeping watch for our German friends…he's alright."

Tully located his friend, lying on his stomach at the top of a dune several yards from where he lay, with a sigh he closed his eyes a few seconds later he was asleep.

"Tully…Tully." Moffitt tried to wake him with no luck. "Well, maybe that's for the best we still have to clean the wound and that isn't going to be pleasant for our young friend."

"Then we best get to it while he's out." Troy said as he knelt beside the fire to check the water temperature. "I think the water is warm enough is there enough bandages in the medical kit to change out the one he has?

"Yes, it was well stocked, though there isn't anything stronger than aspirin for pain, it might help with his temperature." Moffitt answered as he was removing what supplies he would need from the kit.

Lifting the helmet from the fire, Troy placed it beside Moffitt, before asking if there was anything he could do to help. When Moffitt suggested it would be easier to work on the arm if Tully were sitting up, Troy sat down, pulling Tully up against his chest in a sitting position, long legs stretched out while the Sergeant bent his own knees to try and brace them both. Once they were settled Moffitt removed the old bandage using the warm water to loosen parts of the bandage that had become attached to the skin. The cleaning process took a while as Moffitt wanted to remove every piece of sand embedded in the wound, a few times he had to stop because Tully would jerk away when the Brit hit an especially tender area.

Troy watched as Moffitt meticulously worked on removing the sand, holding Tully tighter when the unconscious man became restless due to the cleansing. For a few minutes Tully's breathing would speed up only to slow as Troy spoke to him quietly, telling him. "It'll be over soon, just hang in there." Two hours later Moffitt was done, Tully was lying on the blanket sleeping, the wound still showed signs of infection but hopefully it wouldn't get any worse and at least it didn't look as red and angry as it had before. Emptying the hot water from the helmet it was filled with fresh cool water and Moffitt began to bathe Tully's face, neck and chest.

"I'll go relieve Hitch, he can take over with Tully while you get a break." Troy said as he started toward his other driver.

After asking Hitch to give Moffitt a break the Sergeant glanced at his watch, as he scanned the desert he wondered how long it would be before Dietrich caught up to them. The tracks left by the escape vehicle would be easy to follow but the Captain would have to wait for replacements before heading out after them so maybe they would have a few hours to rest before having to leave. Adjusting his hold on the MP40 he continued to look for movement as his thoughts went over options in case the good Captain took up the chase.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Hitch took a moment to splash his face before kneeling beside Sgt. Moffitt, "Serge said you needed a break, if you tell me what to do I'll take over." Hitch looked expectantly at Moffitt.

"Right now I'm trying to cool him off." Moffitt informed him, "Try to get him to drink a little water as often as you can."

"Has he woke up at all?" Hitch asked as he took the wet cloth over Tully's face and neck, dipping it again before taking it across his friend's chest. "He doesn't look as flushed, you think this is helping?"

"Yes, I believe it is…you can see he's breathing easier which means his body is starting to cool off…we'll keep cleaning the wound every few hours." Moffitt glanced at Hitch, "It's important that he have water as often as possible."

"Should he be sleeping so much?" Hitch asked worriedly.

"That's got me a little bothered but you can try and wake him every fifteen minutes, then try and keep him awake for a few minutes." Moffitt said, "I'm wondering if our young friend hit his head at some point…Hitch…let's set him up a moment."

While Hitch held his friend up the Brit ran his fingers through the thick hair searching for any sign there had been an impact, pausing for a moment when he felt a little wetness an inch above the base of his skull. "Damn, looks like he was hit…can you wrap your arms around his chest, hold him tight but let his head hang down a little I need to get a closer look." Hitch complied watching as the Sergeant uncovered a small abrasion not quite an inch and a half long and maybe a quarter inch wide. "This must have happened when the jeep was hit." Moffitt exchanged a look with his other driver, "This would explain why he's sleeping so much let's lay him down."

"Tully, Tully," Moffitt called as he gently tapped the man's cheek, "Come on Tully, time to wake up, you've slept long enough."

Tully's first sight when he opened his eyes was the concerned faces of Moffitt and Hitch and his first words were, "Hey Serge, why ya hitting me?"

With a smile Moffitt replied, "Because you wouldn't wake up when I called." How do you feel?

"The ringing in my ears stopped so I can hear, my head hurts, my arm stings and it's a little too warm out here." Glancing at Hitch. Are you O.K? Where exactly are we? Tully asked as he looked around.

"I'm fine, and we're still in the desert." Hitch answered grinning.

Tully could see the sun glistening on the waterhole and looking up got a view of the trees which were providing him with shade. "You found an oasis, didn't ya?" Catching Moffitt's eyes.

"Yeah, we got lucky…How about some water? He asked, already lifting the man up so he could take a drink. "Remember, take it slow Lad.

Tully closed his eyes as he felt the cool water slide down his throat and keeping in mind the Serge's warning took several slow sips before indicating he was through. "Don't suppose you have anything for a headache."

Reaching into the Med. Kit, Moffitt took out a foil pouch containing two white pills, opening the pouch he handed the aspirin to Tully, who dry swallowed them.

What happened to my arm? He asked glancing between Moffitt and Hitch.

"You don't know." Asked Hitch in surprise, it was his turn to exchange a glance with the Brit.

"Tully…What is the last thing you remember clearly? Moffitt asked quietly.

Trying to concentrate, a frown appeared on his face, "I was on the back of the jeep getting ready to fire the .50 at Dietrich and his men."

"What else?" Moffitt asked as he handed the wet cloth back to Hitch, who immediately started wiping down Tully's face.

"Everything since has been a bit foggy…Did the Serge make me a slingshot? Why would he do that?

"Why don't you get some more rest, you still have a little fever, we'll fill you in later." Moffitt said as he patted Tully on the shoulder.

"Been sleeping a lot it seems." Tully said as his eyes slowly slid shut.

Hitch took over watching him while Moffitt made his way to the water hole, after taking a drink he wet his hands and patted his face before moving toward Troy. "See anything?" He asked kneeling beside the other man.

"No, nothing but sand and sun, I figure it will take Dietrich a few hours to replace the men we killed." Troy glanced at Moffitt, How's Tully?

"His hearing is back, and he's more aware of his surroundings, doesn't remember much past trying to fire on Dietrich and his men." With a grin Moffitt continued, "He vaguely remembers you making him a slingshot and he asked why you would do that, think I'll leave it up to you to explain it to him."

"He made a Hell of a shot Moffitt." Troy commented.

"Can't wait to hear what transpired once you and Tully took off with the slingshot." Moffitt said continuing to grin. "Our young friend still has a bit of a fever but I think we would be safe to move out in a few hours."

"He's been sleeping a while, you sure it will be alright? Troy asked glancing back to where Tully and Hitch were located.

"There's the thing, it seems he took a hit to the head as well, didn't notice anything before but while I was cooling him off, Hitch asked if he should be sleeping so much and I got to thinking so we checked him over, there's an abrasion right above the base of his skull."

"That would explain a few things wouldn't it." Troy said.

"Yes it would, I asked Hitch to wake him ever fifteen minutes just to be on the safe side." Seeing the look on the man's face, Moffitt caught his eyes. "He'll be fine Troy."

"Alright Moffitt, let's plan to move out in, taking a moment to check the time, two hours, that's 1800, the desert will start cooling down so the ride shouldn't bother Tully too much." Scanning the area behind them he still caught no movement. "Even if Dietrich decides to try and follow us we should be long gone." Troy turned back to Moffitt. "Let Hitch know we'll be moving out, have him check the fuel level and if needed add the rest from the can, once we start I don't want to stop until we get to our destination."

"Do you want me to take over here while you take a break?

"No, I'm fine, I'd like you to compare the chart for this location with the map and make sure we head in the right direction when the time comes." Troy said as he settled in the sand to continue his watch.

Two hours later the men were ready to roll, Tully was sitting in the back of the car while Moffitt once again replaced the bandage on his arm, Hitch was in the driver's seat, car idling waiting for Troy to jump in.

Troy stood outside the car next to where Tully was sitting, the young man had his head in his hand eyes closed. "You alright Tully?

"Yeah Serge, just a little headache." He responded, opening his eyes, glancing at the older man.

Troy examined the younger man's face, a little pale, still a little flushed, pupils slightly uneven but at least he was alert. He caught the wince on the injured man's face as Moffitt tied off the new bandage and figured they needed to go. Ruffling the man's hair gently, Troy took a matchstick from Tully's shirt pocket and placed it between the driver's teeth. "We'll be at camp in a short while so rest easy." Looking toward Hitch, Troy jumped in the passenger seat. "Let's shake it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The Rat Patrol made good time and arrived at the field camp at 1930, Tully had fallen asleep during the drive and as Hitch pulled up in front of the field hospital, Troy jumped down, while Moffitt woke the sleeping man.

"Come on Lad, time to get up." The British Sergeant said as he gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Tully blinked a few times then straightened in his seat…We're at the Field Camp already? He asked as he slowly glanced around.

"Yeah…We're here," Sgt. Troy answered as he helped Tully out of the jeep, sliding an arm around his waist to help steady the younger man. Tully draped his good arm over the Sergeant's shoulder, taking a moment to get his balance. Are you alright Tully?

"Sure Serge." Tully tried not to lean too heavily on the smaller man as they made their way into the tent.

Looking around Troy located an empty cot and started leading Tully in the direction, "Moffitt, you want to see if there's a Doctor available? Feeling more of the driver's weight on his shoulder, Troy took a quick glance at the man's face. "Hitch want to give me a hand?" Moving to the opposite side of Troy, Hitch placed an arm around Tully, careful not to put pressure on the wounded arm.

"You two get our young friend settled and I'll be back momentarily," Moffitt said as he went in search of a Doctor.

On reaching the cot, Troy held Tully up while Hitch pulled the blanket back and fluffed the pillow, then working together they soon had him lying down, boots and jacket were removed to make him more comfortable. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Tully let out a sigh, looking up a tired grin crossed his face. "This is more like it,"

"Don't be falling asleep Tully, the Doc will be here shortly," Troy said as he noticed the driver was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Shoot, Troy, if ya didn't want me sleeping, why did you make me so comfortable? Tully replied softly.

"Blame Hitch, he's the one who fluffed the pillow." Troy responded back

"Come on Serge, you know how uncomfortable those cots are, wouldn't have been right to make a man with a headache lay on a flat pillow…that would be unconstitutional." Hitch commented with a wide grin.

"Yeah, Yeah." Hearing footsteps Troy turned around and caught sight of Moffitt moving toward them with a doctor.

"Sgt. Troy, this is Doctor Thomas," Moffitt introduced Hitch and Tully, after the introductions the two men moved away from the cot so the Doctor could check on Tully, the British Sergeant pulled Troy to the side, "I'll stay here if you and Hitch want to get the charts to the Field Commander, I'll let you know what Dr. Thomas says."

Nodding at Moffitt, "Yeah, we need to get the charts in safe hands, Hitch you take the vehicle to the motor pool, I'll go talk to the Officer in charge, see if he'll give us a couple of jeeps." "Moffitt let me know as soon as you can."

"Will do, Sergeant." Moffitt responded.

An hour later, Troy and Hitch pulled up to the med tent in two newly acquisitioned jeeps having handed the charts over to the Commanding Officer. When they stepped inside they found Moffitt talking to Dr. Thomas, catching sight of his two teammates he shook the Doctor's hand and walked over to the Sergeant and driver.

"Doc says the wound was a nasty one but should heal up with minimal scarring, he wants to keep Tully under observation due to a slight concussion, he still has a low grade fever but the Doctor seems to think it will be gone within a few days and he should be back with us in a week to ten days." Moffitt informed the two men as he led them over to where Tully was lying.

Troy placed a hand on the sleeping man's forehead testing for fever, as he started to pull his hand back he felt the brush of lashes as Tully started to wake up.

Blinking a few times Tully glanced up at his Sergeant, "Hey Serge, everyone ok?

"Yeah, we're all fine, you were the only one hurt this time." Troy informed him.

"Which is good, all things considered." Moffitt added "Doc says you'll be with us in a week's time, if you do as you're told." Moffitt said in mock seriousness.

"So behave yourself." Troy added.

"Come on Serge you know Tully…he isn't gonna do anything that will keep him here any longer than necessary." Hitch said as he smiled down at his friend.

"Hitch is right Troy, our young friend hates being out of action as much as you and we all know what a good patient you are." Stated Moffitt.

"I don't know what you mean." Troy said exchanging a grin with the Sergeant.

"Sure ya don't Serge." Tully said as he tried to keep his eyes open, focusing for a moment on Troy's face. Did you make me a slingshot Sir? Tully asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, Tully I did and you made a Hell of a shot." Troy said patting the man's shoulder.

"I don't remember it very clearly." Tully said.

"That's ok Tully, I'll tell you about it later right now we have another assignment, we'll check in on you when we get back."

"Get some rest lad, we'll see you later." Moffitt said.

"Hey Tully when you get out of here how 'bout teaching me how to use a slingshot, it might come in handy." Hitch and Tully bumped fists then the Private stepped back.

"You bet and thanks to all of you for taking care of me out there wouldn't have made it if ya hadn't." Tully said as he glanced at each of his team mates before his eyes slowly slid shut.

Troy placed a hand on the sleeping man's chest before bending down and quietly saying, "You're welcome David.

Troy's response had Hitch and Moffitt grinning at the reference to the tale of David and Goliath, one young man who slew a giant with a slingshot. Troy turned to the two men and with a matching grin motioned for them to follow him out, Hitch and Troy in one jeep, Moffitt in the other, with a "Let's Shake It" from Sgt. Troy they were on their way.


End file.
